Menunggu
by akachihuahua214
Summary: Tomoru cemburu? Dalam khayalan Tsune saja.


Judul : Menunggu

Genre : boy x boy

Pairing : Tsune x Tomoru

Disclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka masing2. Hanya cerita khayal ini yang milik saya. hohoho

Summary : Tomoru cemburu? Dalam khayalan Tsune saja.

Warning : ini RPF. Gak suka gausah baca. lol

Tik tik tik

Suara jarum jam menggema di ruang tengah. Apartemen terasa sepi, hanya suara detak jam yang menemani Tomoru malam ini. Kepala ia letakkan di meja, lelah. Tomoru hendak mengerutu namun ia urungkan, tak ingin menambah beban pikirannya sendiri. Diliriknya ponsel yang tergeletak disamping kepalanya. Senyap tanpa ada satu pesan yang muncul. Tidak, Tomoru tidak menunggu pesan dari seseorang. Ia hanya merasa.. ada yang kurang.

"Aku pulang." Suara pintu terbuka, Tomoru menoleh ke arah penujuk waktu di dinding ketika ia dengar suara langkah mendekat.

"Jam dua malam." Ucapnya sendiri.

Tidak mengindahkan gerutuan Tomoru, lelaki yang masih sibuk melepas parka itu malah balik bertanya. "Belum tidur?"

Tomoru mendengus, sedikit sebal. "Kenapa pulang malam?"

"Ah, tadi diajak makan dulu sebelum pulang. Tidak enak menolak terus. Tomoru kenapa belum tidur?"

"Tidak ingin tidur." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sengaja menunggu?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya dengusan, sekali lagi.

"Padahal Tomoru tidur dulu juga tidak masalah kok. Capek kan seharian ini?" kursi didepannya diseret keluar, sebuah tangan terulur menyentuh punggung tangan Tomoru.

"Butai Tsune kun asik ya?" yang ditanya malah memiringkan kepala. "Ponselku seharian sepi..."

Tsune meringis dalam hati, tak sanggup ia tunjukkan di depan wajah kekasihnya. Ada rasa bersalah tidak berkabar hari ini. Latihan drama panggung yang hampir mendekati jadwal pentas memang menyibukkan dirinya hingga tak ada waktu untuk memegang ponsel.

"Bukan begitu. Memang seharian tadi sangat sibuk. Kato kun hari tadi serak, jadi banyak adegan yang harus diulang karena dia tidak konsentrasi kalau suaranya mendadak berubah. Sana yang wignya harus diset ulang karena salah simpan. Jadi, mau tidak mau pekerjaan hari ini lebih banyak. Ditambah sebelum pulang tadi ada ajakan makan. Maaf aku tidak sempat mengirim pesan." Tsune berucap lirih sambil mengusap punggung tangan Tomoru.

Bibir Tomoru enggan menanggapi penjelasan kekasihnya. Ia hanya menatap mata Tsune dengan sedikit menelisik. Tsune yang menyadari tatapan Tomoru menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Besok aku jemput ya?"

"Tidak usah."

"Tomoru marah?"

"Tidak."

"Kesal?"

Tomoru menggeleng.

"Kenapa jawabannya singkat?"

"Capek."

Tsune mendesah, "Yasudah, aku gendong ke kamar ya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tsune memutar badan memunggungi Tomoru, badan ia turunkan, kedua tangan ia ulurkan kebelakang siap menerima sebuah gendongan.

Lelaki yang lebih kecil memutar matanya, entah kenapa ia selalu lemah dengan rayuan seperti ini. Kekasihnya, seorang laki-laki kaku namun selalu bisa berbuat romantis disaat-saat tertentu.

"Kalau jatuh besok tidak kubuatkan sarapan."

Tsune terkikik geli, karena sudah hampir satu minggu terakhir justru Tsune lah yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. "Baik pangeranku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, sebelum ia rasakan hembusan nafas di lehernya. "Pangeran jangan tidur dulu dong." Yang bersangkutan tak menjawab. Segera ia tidurkan pelan di atas ranjang, tak lupa boneka wonbat yang beberapa bulan terakhir menjadi favoritnya ia letakkan di sisi tepi ranjang, khawatir kalau kekasihnya terjatuh mungkin.

"Selamat tidur.." dikecupnya kening Tomoru sebelum ia melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sepulang kerja.

Piyama abu-abu dipakainya, sambil menunggu rambutnya kering ia buka ponsel yang seharian tadi tak ia sentuh. Hanya tiga pesan. Dari Jin, sekedar memberitahu kalau akan datang nonton Patarillo minggu depan. Satu dari Isedai yang minta tiket undangan gratis, yang segera Tsune sesali untuk membacanya. Yang terakhir dari Kouchan, menanyakan apakah persediaan yogurt Tomoru sudah hampir habis. Tsune mengerutkan dahi setelah membaca pesan terakhirnya. Mungkin Kousuke sedang bosan..

Setelah selesai dengan tiga pesannya, Tsune melangkahkan kakinya menuju sisi ranjang di samping Tomoru. Sebelum ia melihat pemberitahuan yang muncul dari akun twitternya. Sebuah penanda foto bersama dirinya.

"Pantas sampai tidak bisa tidur..."

Desahnya berat sebelum mengunci kembali ponsel itu. Ia tatap seseorang yang telah lelap disampingnya, suara nafas yang tenang beraturan itu seolah menarik dirinya untuk mendekat. Ia kecup sekali lagi, kali ini di pipi. Setelahnya lengan terulur untuk mendekap hangat, juga untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika orang ini memang pantas untuk ia miliki.

 _Bukan Tomoru jika ia tidak sehangat ini._

 _Juga tidak pencemburu, kecuali ketika melihat foto kekasihnya sedang menatap mesra ke lelaki lain, meski semua tahu itu hanya acting._

 _Tidak, Tomoru tidak pencemburu._

 _Tapi entah juga jika melihat kekasihnya mencium lelaki lain dengan cukup panas._

 _Padahal sudah ijin, dan boleh kan?_

 _Kecuali jika Tsune kurang perhatian juga._

 _Ya, salah Tsune._

Tsune mengangguk mengiyakan pikirannya. Karena bagaimanapun kekasihnya hanya menagih satu hal, perhatian.

Owari.

a/n : huwooohooooo~~ lama gak nulis, ini tangan kaku ketuk2 keyboard. Wkwkwk

luapan jiwa yang kurang asupan, begini deh jadinya.


End file.
